Bittersweet Beginning
by Julia Cat
Summary: (one-shot) A little girl who has just lost her father gains a new friend. Please R&R! My first Final Fantasy fanfic!


**Bittersweet Beginning**

By Julia Cat

**Summary:** (one-shot) A little girl who has just lost her father gains a new friend. Rated G.

**Author's Note:** Any text in _italics_ denotes a flashback. This is my first Final Fantasy fan fiction. Please read and review, but keep in mind that I am new at this. I am not affiliated with Square or Enix, and I do not own Final Fantasy. This is solely the work of a loving fan.

* * *

A little girl with light brown hair and two-toned eyes sat on the temple steps, playing with the doll her father had given her before he had left with his two guardians. It was all she had to remember him by; he had said that he had made it himself when he decided to become a summoner, knowing that one day he would have to leave her. The doll was an exact replica of herself; it even had two-toned eyes: one green, and one blue. As the girl braided the doll's hair she recalled the news she had received that morning from the temple's head monk.

_The little girl opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched. She had had a good sleep and had had a good dream. She had dreamt that her father had returned and had said that he had defeated Sin for good. He had promised that Sin would never come back and that he would never, ever leave her again. Sir Jecht had gone back home to Zanarkand, and Sir Auron had gone journeying on his own. She smiled sleepily, remembering the feel of her father's arms around her._

_As the memory faded, the door to her room opened and Stefan, the head monk of the temple poked his head in. "Ah, you're awake," he said, smiling warmly. "Good. May I come in?" At the girl's enthusiastic nod, he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have some very good news for you, Yuna," he said, taking her small hand in his large one._

_At Stefan's statement, Yuna's eyes widened. She already knew what this visit was about; she had known from the instant the monk had asked to enter the room. "It's about Sin, isn't it?" she asked, squeezing Stefan's hand tightly._

_The monk smiled and said, "Yes, Yuna. Your father has defeated Sin, with Sir Jecht's help. Together, they summoned the final aeon. Spira is quiet once again and everyone is happy."_

_Yuna cast her gaze downward. "But where's Daddy?" she asked. The monk was silent and Yuna's eyes brimmed with tears. "Daddy's... not coming back, is he?"_

_"I don't think so, Yuna," said Stefan, using his handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "Your father sacrificed himself so Spira could be peaceful; so you could live a happy life free from fear." His expression brightened as he reached into his pocket. "He asked me to give this to you for him." _

_Yuna looked down. The monk held a miniature summoning rod. Yuna knew it was meant as an accessory for the doll her father had given her. She nodded solemnly and took the proffered item without facial expression._

Yuna hugged the little doll tightly, and quietly she wept. She sat like that for what felt like forever. Seconds or hours later, a large shadow fell over her. She shivered in the sudden coolness, but did not look up. A deep voice said, "You are Yuna?" The girl looked up, and what she saw towering over her made her gasp in fear.

A giant purple beast stood over her. It stood on its hind legs like a human but possessed an animal-like face. Despite his bestial appearance, the creature regarded her with oddly intelligent yellow eyes. As she studied his face she saw that he had a broken horn in the middle of his forehead. Hugging her doll tightly, she said very softly, "Yes".

The creature bent down so his face was level with hers. "Do not be afraid," he said. "I was sent to find you." Seeing that Yuna looked unconvinced, he continued. "I was sent by man called Auron."

Yuna visibly relaxed. She squinted, then reached out tentatively, brushing the creature's face with her fingers. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

The beast actually _smiled_. "I am Ronso. Come from Gagazet Mountain. I am called Kimahri."

"Hello Kimahri," Yuna said a little more confidently. She brought her hand up to his horn and touched the broken tip. "What happened to your horn?"

Kimahri was silent for a minute, then he gathered Yuna into his strong arms, saying, "That is story for another day. Now Kimahri must take care of Yuna."

Yuna smiled shyly. "Take care of me?" At the Ronso's softening gaze, she said, "I like you, Kimahri."

The Ronso carried the girl into the temple. "Kimahri never lets anything bad happen to Yuna," he said. "Kimahri protect Yuna. Kimahri promise. Never break promise."

As the Ronso carried his new charge into the temple, Yuna smiled, and offered a prayer of thanks to Yevon. Everything would be all right.

**End.**


End file.
